Anywhere
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: El sueño de vivir un amor libre, sin prejuicios... ¿es sólo un sueño?


Anywhere

¿Cómo es posible que reines en mi vida, hasta tal punto de controlar mis sueños también, y colarte en ellos?

Cada noche te veo en ellos. Me sonríes, y yo siento que me amas como yo te amo a ti, Robin.

Pero ése no es ningún secreto… bueno, en realidad, sí. Hace ya varios meses que nos encontramos, por el Destino, en la azotea, solos… Conversamos como siempre, hasta que de pronto, tomaste mis manos, y me susurraste:

—Te amo, Starfire.

No he escuchado palabras más hermosas en mi vida…

Dear, my love, haven't you wanted to be with me 

**And dear, my love, haven't you longed to be free**

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**

**That sweet night, you are my own**

**Take my hand**

También fue la primera vez que me besaste.

¿No te sentiste como en un sueño? Porque yo sí.

Como si flotara, como si estuviera en las nubes… contigo.

Pero claro, no todo es color de rosas. No todo podía ser tan perfecto.

Fue entonces cuando me dijiste que nadie del equipo debía saberlo.

Me explicaste por qué, pero yo aún no comprendo porqué no podemos compartir nuestra felicidad con nuestros amigos.

Porque tú y yo somos muy felices¿verdad Robin?

Suelo preguntártelo; sonríes y ríes, y me dices que sí… y no necesito nada más para creerte.

Pero no comprendo…

We're leaving here tonight 

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning's light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name**

Estoy ahora en mi habitación, sola, y entonces se me ocurre.

Es una idea loca, lo sé, pero eso lo hace más divertido.

Podríamos vivir en cualquier lugar, Robin, bastaría con tener nuestro amor. Sé que tú también lo sientes así. Ni siquiera intentes ocultármelo; me lo dicen tus ojos cada vez que me miras sin ese antifaz.

Una idea brillante…

¿Y si huimos, mi Robin? Adonde podamos vivir libres, adonde podamos mostrar nuestro amor sin temer a nadie ni a nada… ya somos felices, pero con esa libertad¿no lo seríamos más?

I have dreamt of a place for you and I 

**No one knows who we are there**

**All I want is to give my live only to you**

**I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore**

**Let's run away, I'll take you there**

No necesito cerrar los ojos para ver ese lugar que tanto he soñado. Te veo cada noche en ese pequeño Paraíso, junto a mí…

Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando te lo digo, cuando te pido entusiasmada que huyamos. Pero algo me hace vacilar cuando veo ese asomo de duda en tus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —te pregunto.

—No podemos dejar nuestra vida aquí, Star —me respondes, negando con la cabeza.

Y, una vez más, no entiendo…

¿Por qué no quieres ser libre¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos a ningún lugar, y seamos felices, aún más?

¿No crees que el lugar de mis sueños exista?

We're leaving here tonight 

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning's light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where no one needs a reason**

Acepté, sólo porque te amo más de lo creí que fuera posible. Y aunque no estoy contenta con tu decisión y me siento desilusiona, no estoy dispuesta a rendirme con tanta facilidad.

No, no te insistiré; ya tomaste una decisión. Pero voy a permanecer junto a ti, como hasta ahora… Tú eres mi único amor.

Forget this life 

**Come with me**

**Don't look back, you're safe now**

**Unlock your heart**

**Drop your guard**

**No one's left to stop you**

Deberías olvidar esta vida, venir conmigo, no mirar atrás… ¿para qué¡Estamos a salvo! Tu corazón ya me dejó entrar, pero destrábalo, no dejes que cierre sus puertas. Abandona esa tonta cautela… Nadie nos puede detener.

Pero no. ¡Tú y tu responsabilidad!

Tampoco es tan grave.

Pero una tarde, vienes a mí, y me dices que huyamos. No puedo creerlo, de verdad nos iremos lejos…

Siento un poco de nostalgia por los chicos; voy a extrañarlos, te digo. Tú ríes y me dices que también lo harás.

Pero todo eso parece esfumarse cuando corremos por la playa, con el Sol naciente como único testigo, hacia una libertad total, soñada…

Nos tomamos de la mano, y aceptamos los retos que nos tocarán en la nueva vida… pero¿acaso no somos superhéroes? Saldremos adelante.

La diversión está en planear, me dices, y yo te creo. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Forget this life 

**Come with me**

**Don't look back, you're safe now**

**Unlock your heart**

**Drop your guard**

**No one's left to stop you know…**

De repente, despierto. Fue sólo un sueño; y sonrío con una cierta tristeza. Sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que nunca hubieses podido dejar nuestra vida… y yo tampoco.

En poco tiempo, y luego de pensarlo un poco más, vuelvo a reír con alegría.

No necesito ir a ningún lugar para amarte como te amo, para decírtelo todo el tiempo, para que tú me respondas que también me amas…

Tampoco necesito decírselo a todo el mundo.

Soy feliz con lo que tengo. Y te tengo a ti, Robin.

Te amo. ¿Qué más da?

Lo único que necesito para vivir como vivo, con una sonrisa para cada día, es que estés a mi lado. Y lo estás.

**Uy… ¿me quedó muy empalagoso? Lo siento, pero después de todo, no se me ocurre escribir otra cosa que no sea dulzura entre estos dos muchachos… Déjenme un review para saber qué tan "strawberry" me quedó nn Nos vemos pronto… o tal vez no… TT.TT Es que ya empiezan las clases, y no creo contar con tanto tiempo como en estas vacaciones… así que tal vez descansen de mí. Los dejo. ¡No me olviden! (¡Ah¿les gustó la canción? A mí me encanta, y eso que no soy tan partidaria de las pegajosas canciones de amor… ésta es de Evanescence, y se llama "Anywhere", justamente)**

_**The godess of imaginary light**_


End file.
